


Mark

by 7simp1



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7simp1/pseuds/7simp1
Relationships: Mark Lee/Zahin Zawad





	Mark

Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Zahin met with Mark in a nearby apartment  
They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.  
A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.  
They often did some talking, some Fingering, maybe a few board games.  
They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Umaymas tricorder!"  
"oh, Zahin! thats positively evil! and I should know!"  
They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Mark blackmailed a a Director. Or the time Zahin fooled a Beekeeper into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.  
It was making them closer.  
Closer then Zahin had ever thought possible.  
As Zahin was telling another story, She thought She saw Mark examining Her. Looking with..was that longing?  
nah...couldn't be.  
The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.  
Zahin felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.  
\---  
It was a typical day in Seoul.... before the trouble started.... 

\--  
Zahin at that moment felt in her pocket. Thats strange there was a note.  
It said She should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset...and she should being her Blow hole.

Zahin kept this secret as it was clearly just for Her.  
\---  
A/N: I made my own character for this story. I hope you'll like her!

She was Serenity Serentiy DeadfangRider of ToolGlorifica Godess 

she was born under the shady dark red bloodmoon of the last oktober of the second millenium after the Great Shit. It is said that when she was born a thousand birds sung.

Her father was the king of all the lands of our kingdom from the Beyond. Her mother was born of the Ferry of Wisdom and Beauty.

Every day Zahin ware the most beautyfil outfits the worlds have ever seen. Her favourte is a fetishradient red jacket that reaches down to her angles and is decorated with signs of insignia. Zahin takes long walks at the kingdoms beach where Zahin is acoompanied by her faithful Jortföljitr (A/N: I got that name after I watched Thor!), her faithful companion ferral dire lionworf.

But one day Zahin was walking down the beach and then Zahin saw a great dark light appearing in the middle of the beach. It was great and dark and was everywhere but especially the middle where it was the greatest and darkest of all. 

Oh faithful Jortfulljitar! Zahin said!  
Jortfalhitr looked at Zahin with his great aburn eyes and snuffled up to Zahin in fear and comfort. And growled at the grat Black and Dark lgith.The blood from his fangs dripping down into pools of bloody blood red blood. Jortfialjiral was a great and vicious beast Zahin evaganlised in her head. But Zahin must have said it out loud because behind her a mysterious voice said Thats indeed a great and vicious beast you have there.  
It was Mark!

Zahin had heard of Mark all this time but she had never met his! Zahin wouldn't have dreamed to actually see that he existed in this dimension! Her father is the king of all the realms and dimensions and he had known that Mark lived in one of his rears and but it was quite exciting. 

But Zahin cared for none of that. Because when Zahin saw Mark, Zahin was asphixiated in his the radient orbs of his soul that was embedded deeply wthin his head.  
After what seemed like many eternitys we were awoken from our mutational dream we were having together. Because.......!!  
Eyjafjallajökul groelwd once more at the great black thing (it was sort of like a swirly thing, but sworly doesn't quite sound epic so i didn't describe it as swirly. But it knid of is)... and it rapped open!

From within the deepest and darkest earas of the realsm Zahin saw forthcoming a beast of greatness. It's evilness was radiating from the skins of other beings that it wore and swriwling around its head ( Zahin thinks it was its head) came forth the souls of the beings that had suffered while it atea them.  
Zahin was flabbergasted. Zahin reached out from her blue jacket and Zahin held before more the AllDUst that her mother had enstruated to me so long ago. Zahin held it before me and spoke the words in the acient Furry Langugae that her mother had taught to me as her mother had taught it to her and hers mother had taught it to her after she had won those words from the Great Dragon JarriJalleJar!  
JortFullJarriJalle was a great evil beast that had tomented the lands of her father and her father couln't do anything about it because he was yet still a small child of a boy (her father is really old you see, like the Doctor!)

A/N I got bord of writing the fanfic as it was so I decided to change things around. I hope u guys like it!!

She was as of yet the most beautifyl thingy in the whole of Earth, Mark believed her to be. As she faigjt the great villianness Umayma, her Big boppers bobbed up and down consistantly like someone making love in a car. She swipped sexlyat the Umayma and was more than anything Mark had seen before. Her beatiful feistful pressure shocked Umayma's henchmen into copulating before her. 

Zahin, take my sword! said Mark, and give it to the greatness before us. She will need our legendary sword in order to defeat the great uber-Umayma

And lo! Zahin did so and the maginificent great mysterious woman took the sword and stabbed Umayma.

She was defeated. But was Umayma? Because as Mark ran towards the mysterious strange beauty of his draems and was about to share the greatest kiss he(and more) had ever given to someomne in the history of mankind, Umayma rose up and fled!  
\---  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Zahin chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Zahin, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.  
...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like trying sex with you."

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Zahin whispered, Her bottom lip trembling while Her limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Mark stroked His hand up Zahin's hip, and pulled Her shirt from her trousers. Zahin's eyes fluttered shut when She felt Mark's fingers touch the skin of Her lower back. But She forced them open again and stared into Mark's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Zahin knew She should. This was Mark. Mark! Could She dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Zahin nearly as much. 

"Stop me," Mark said, and made it sound like a dare.

Zahin was all set to give Mark a glare, but it faded away when She got her first real look at Mark.I mean sure, Zahin had seen Mark before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Zahin now had. Her eyes had been opened.

Mark's manly chest.  
His pretty neck.  
His uncontrollable eyebrows.  
His....Ferret. 

In point of fact, Zahins mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.  
Other parts of Her might have been wet too.  
It dripped on Mark.  
Mark didn't seem to mind Zahins fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Him was fine it seemed. "ewww" He said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".  
"owwwwwww"!  
It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.  
It was the first of many sounds to come  
Mark opened his mouth wider for stuff to drip into.

They kissed eachother softly. Zahin whispering sweat nothings into Marks ear.  
Mark and Zahins bodies entangled becoming one ball of body parts.  
It felt like there was Vaginas everywhere...even when there wasn't!

They then practiced lots and lots of sex  
Once they had finished practicing, they were experts!

After they had finished - with big grins on their faces and embarrassed, they decided to go home and never speak of this again  
\--  
And this is where the story ends...


End file.
